Yuffie´s betrayal
by Alexander Valerius.The Traitor
Summary: Tifa's POV in and after the Materia Stealing by Yuffie.Oneshot.Please review Flames are accepted


This is a little one shot about Tifa's thoughts in Wutai's incident.

* * *

WHEN YUFFIE STOLE THE MATERIA.

I could not believe it.

She had been there just for the materia.

It was all a lie.

I would never forgive her this one.

WHEN THEY CAPTURED HER THE FIRST TIME.(In the basement of her house)

So that was it. The reason of the theft.

She wanted to help her town, I could understand that, but I wished she had told us before.

AFTER THE TRAP.

That trap she set on us did hurt.

At first I was furious, I kept promising myself that I would discipline that brat when I found her.

AFTER KNOWING OF THE KIDNAPPING OF YUFFIE AND ELENA.

So, she was deep into trouble, well deserved she had it, for double crossing us like that.

But still we had to save her to get our material back.

AFTER THE RESCUE. (When they rescue Yuffie from don Corneo).

When she returned our material back, I was calm, not longer angry, just saddened because the betrayal.

The others wanted to leave her, and I didn't object, it was not good having a spoiled little thief with us.

AFTER GETTING THE MATERIA BACK.

I was surprised that she decided to follow us, she said she did not care about what we said, that she was coming with us, no matter what. I had to hid my smile at that she sounded like me, when I was a child.

IN THE PAGODA.

After that we went to that strange pagoda. And she fought, she fought very good actually.

She was a brat, but she did know when it was time to affront things, she made it to the last floor of the pagoda where there was a powerful warrior. I would have never imagine that he was her father.

IN THE LAST LEVEL OF THE PAGODA.

I would have NEVER imagined that her FATHER would threaten her with killing her if she held back in her fight. I'm sure that I even saw her eyes waver with unshed tears before she went to battle him.

AFTER DEFEATING GODO.

She won, but both her father, the warrior of Wutai, and her were tired and hurt, They exchanged some congratulations words, and then they begun laughing like crazy people.

I smiled at that.

AFTER THE BRIEF CONVERSATION WITH GODO.

So, her history was true. I was relieved by that, she was not just another egoistic thief.

She wanted to help her people. I could understand that.

When her father gave us the Materia, and told us the history of their people I had already forgotten, that she had betrayed us, and the other warily accepted her back in the group.

But if she ever betrayed us again she would be in the biggest problem yet.

AFTER LEAVING WUTAI.

After that I went to see her, she seemed to be thinking in something, but I had to talk to her.

"Hi" I said simply as I sat by her side.

"…H..hi Tifa" she responded.

That guy in Wutai was right, she was just like a small child, getting in troubles and then hiding from them.

"Yuffie why didn't you just told us about your town?"

"… …"

She didn't respond that made me both sad and angry.

"Yuffie?"

She didn't seemed to hear me. Then I saw it , she was ignoring me.

"Yuffie!"

She snapped in attencion towards me. I was angry at her for lying to me.

"…"

"YUFFIE?"

She hid her face in her knees.

"I… was scared" She whispered.

"Scared? Of what?"

"… That ya wouldn't help me"

"So you don't trust us" I stated angrily.

"…"

"Well" I said getting up.

"Wait!. Tifa." She said. I sat down again.

"It´s not that, I trust you, but you're all tryn' to protect da world and that. And me, I'm just tryn' to protect myself nd my town."

I laughed softly and she turned her face at me, surprice was writed in her features.

"Yuffie, we aren't trying to save the world, we are trying to protect what we care about in it."

She looked struck.

"We are all fighting for ourselves, and for our reasons, not really for the world if you look at it that way."

She stared to the floor eyes downcast.

"Tifa?"

"yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

A tear ran down her cheek. I sighed and pulled her close, she didn't sob but I could feel her tears dripping in my shirt.

"Don't cry you silly" I whispered in her ear.

"I'm not crying!" Her voice broke as she said that, betraying her words.

"Yeah, of course" I said sarcastically.

Then I saw Cloud resting against a wall, watching us, looking as if he had been there the entire time, he shook his blonde head and shrugged, without Yuffie noticing, I put my finger in my lips, quietly asking him for silence, he nodded , understanding coloring his features as he walked away.

Then I concentrated again in the girl in my arms, her breath was much more calm now, I stroke her hair until I felt her relax completely, she was sleep.

I let myself chuckle.

"What are we going to do with you Yuffie? What I'M going to do with you?"

The only response was a calm and gentle breath.

"Welcome back you little brat"


End file.
